Takeshi Yamamoto
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Takeshi Yamamoto, addressed as "Yamamoto" by almost everyone in the series, has a warm and friendly personality and is rarely seen not smiling. He is, however, very naive. Yamamoto is the type of character that can make friends with everyone. However, Yamamoto can become angry when his friends are hurt or injured. He is also willing to sacrifice things important to him to save his friends from danger. He is a fairly-tall teenager with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes. Despite his easy-going personality, Yamamoto has shown that he has hidden talent as a hitman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C | Likely at least 7-C, higher with Vongola Rain Ring | At least 7-C, likely High 7-C | At least 7-A, likely High 7-A | 6-C | High 6-C | At least Low 6-B Name: Takeshi Yamamoto Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 14 (Present), 24 (Future) Classification: Human, Swordman, Rain Guardian of Vongola Decimo Powers and abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Afterimage Creation, Limited Water Manipulation via Shigure Soen Ryu, Accelerated Development (Training, Physical Stats and Abilities. He can learn and mastered 8 styles of Shigure Soen Ryu in about 5 days even he never learn about sword before. His development also make him strong enough to defeat enemies who stomped him before) |-|Future Arc/Choice Arc= All previous abilities, Rain Flame user, Limited Water Manipulation, Summoning (Box Weapon), Flight, Can detect vibrations across a wide area via Rain Flame Radar, Can paralyze his opponents via Attacco di Squalo, Can slow down opponents' movements or attacks, Power Nullification via Rain Flame's tranquility, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Resistance to Perception Manipulation and likely Power Nullification |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities, Extrasensory Perception (Can sniff out opponents with his Vongola gear) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level (Fought and defeated Squalo) | Likely at least Town level+ (Shouldn't be far weaker than the present version of himself), higher with Vongola Rain Ring | At least Town level+, likely Large Town level (Comparable to Gokudera) | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level (Casually defeated Genkishi, should be comparable to Gokudera) | Island level (As a holder of an Original Vongola Ring, he should be superior to all of the Real Funeral Wreaths. Also shouldn't be far weaker than Tsuna) | Large Island level (Can harm Daemon Spade in Julie Katou's body) | At least Small Country level (Shouldn't be weaker than Squalo. Held a fought against some of Vindices, but was overpowered after they release their true form)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Squalo) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Town Class | Likely at least Town Class+, higher with Vongola Storm Ring | At least Town Class+, likely Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class | Island Class | Large Island Class At least Small Country Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level | Likely at least Town level+, higher with Vongola Storm Ring | At least Town level+, likely Large Town level | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level | Island level | Large Island level | At least Small Country level Stamina: High (Beat Squalo while heavily injured) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several hundred meters with some techniques. Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Yamamoto's Bat:' A bat that was given to Yamamoto by Reborn before receiving the Shigure Kintoki or learning the Shigure Soen Ryu. When swung at 300 km per hour, it transforms into a blade. *'Shigure Kintoki:' A Katana inherited by his father, before his battle for the Rain ring. It is a shinai that transforms into a Katana when the Shigure Soen Style is used. yamamoto with shigure kintoki.jpg|Yamamoto and his Shikure Kintoki |-|Future Arc and later= *'Vongola Rain Ring:' Special ring for current Rain Guardian of Vongola. Yamamoto is capable of releasing Rain Dying Will Flames to open his Box Weapons. *'Box Weapon: Water:' This Box Weapon was seen used by Future Yamamoto for defensive measures. It is shown to be able to withstand Dying Will Flames to some extent. Yamamoto is also able to use this Box to support his Shigure Soen Ryu techniques, which require the use of water. The water that comes out of this Box Weapon has the Rain Flame's Tranquility ability. When used in battle, the Water weakens/nullifies enemies' attacks and renders them useless. *'Box Weapon: Rondine di Pioggia (Rain Swallow):' Yamamoto has named it "Kojirou". It's a Rain Attribute Box Weapon that is clad in Rain Flames. Its Flames are strong enough to actually extinguish enemy Flames and also have other uses such as providing camouflage. Furthermore, it can send rain by using the moisture in the atmosphere. It is capable of high-speed flight, and, because all its abilities but strength are high, it is a Box Weapon that conceals exceedingly advanced three-dimensional fighting abilities. Water.png|Yamamoto use water box Kojiro.png|Rondine di Pioggia |-|Choice Arc= *'Box Weapon: Cane di Pioggia ver. Vongola (Rain Dog ver. Vongola):' Named Jirou. It's Yamamoto's exclusive Rain Vongola Box. It provides support by carrying Yamamoto's three short swords. That being said, there is nothing to criticize about its basic performance and one can hold expectations about its future development. Jirou, along with Kojirou, is one of the two Box Animals that comprise Yamamoto's Vongola Box. **'Cambio Forma: Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords (Change Form: Morning Benefit Moon Obscured by Rain)': A set of swords consisting of one long sword and three short swords. This set of swords was used by the First Generation Vongola Guardian of the Rain Ring, Ugetsu Asari. Yamamoto uses a similar set of swords through the Cambio Forma of his Vongola Box Animal. The long sword which Yamamoto uses has the Roman Numeral I on it to symbolize the connection with the First Generation. What is different is that the short swords have blades made of rain flames (thus allowing variation of length) and can be used as propellants. Akita.png|Cane di Pioggia ver. Vongola Asari.png|Cambio Forma:Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Necklace of the Rain Version X:' The upgraded Vongola Rain Ring created specifically to suit Takeshi Yamamoto and is one of seven Vongola Gear. The necklace is shaped like a miniature sword which has the design of Jirou's head on it and a 10th Generation crest. *'Jiro and Kojiro Version X:' Yamamoto Vongola Box Weapon were merged with the Vongola Rain Ring. Jiro and Kojiro are now a part of the Necklace of the Rain. However, they can still manifest outside of the ring, like all the other Box Animals. Jiro now has the Vongola Famiglia crest on its side and it seems that it has also increased in size. **'Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear:' When Yamamoto uses his Vongola Gear Cambio Forma, he gains two katana swords, bracers on both of his arms and metal armored sandals. Yamamoto's clothing also changes to a more traditional Samurai garb outfit consisting of a Kamishimo and a Hakama. On both of his hips rest sheaths, presumably for his two swords. At the end of each sword are figurines of his box animals, the left being Jirou and the right being Kojirou. Finally, as with most of the Vongola Gear, the weapon gains rings of text. Yamamoto's rings revolve around his sword pommels. The left sword Jirou's ability can be utilized through the use of Sadachi: Kirisame, the first offensive twelfth stance of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The right sword, Kojirou, is used for attacking with the second Shigure Soen Ryu offensive twelfth stance, Udachi: Kirisame. Yamamoto's_Cambio_Forma_Version_VVG.png|Cambio Forma version X Intelligence: Genius in combat, also a quick learner, remembering all 8 forms of the Shigure Soen Ryu despite only being shown once. He also manages to develop a new form of the style, the 9th form, in a life-or-death situation. However, he is naive to the point of believing that he is actually playing a role-playing game with very advanced special effects. Despite witnessing supernatural powers (and eventually using them himself) and coming close to death several times, he never figures out that it's all real. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Shigure Soen Ryu': Yamamoto inherited this deadly Sword Style from his father who taught him eight Forms, four Defensive and four Offensive. Yamamoto has since developed three new Forms and, thanks to his training with Squalo, has also developed Aggregate Art, a move that combines all the Shigure Souen Forms together. **'Shajiku no Ame (Axle of Rain):' First offensive form of Shigure Soen Ryu. Yamamoto is seen using this technique by coating his katana with Rain Flames while charging forward to attack with a thrust to impale a target. **'Sakamaku Ame (Rolling Rain):' Defensive second form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. Yamamoto creates multiple waves of water around him and crouches whilst holding his sword vertically before himself as a method of defense. **'Yarazu no Ame (Last Minute Rain):' Offensive third form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style, in which Yamamoto drops his Shigure Kintoki, kicking the base of the hilt with his foot to send it propelling towards the intended target. **'Gofuu Juuu (May Wind, October Rain):' Fourth technique in Shigure Soen Ryu and it's defensive. The user synchronizes with their enemy's breathing to evade their attacks at high speed. **'Samidare (Early Summer Rain):' Offensive fifth stance of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user holds their sword in one hand and slashes at their opponent, but instead of actually attacking, pulls off a feint. Meanwhile, the actual katana is falling to the user's other hand to create a genuine slash after the intended target is caught off guard attempting to dodge the first feint attack. **'Shibuki Ame (Shigeru Fuki U, Splashing Rain):' Defensive seventh movement performed by those who utilize the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user holds their blade backward and spins it to create a whirlwind-like shield. **'Shinotsuku Ame (Pouring Rain or Pelting Rain):' 8th and one of the offensive forms of the Shigure Soen Ryu. Yamamoto uses the blade of the sword to cut around the bearer. Yamamoto mentioned that it was the easiest of the eight forms for him to learn. As a result, it uses it far more than any other in the series. **'Utsushi Ame (Duplicate Rain):' 9th form of Shigure Soen Ryu, which is for offensive use, created by Yamamoto during the Rain Ring Battle. Yamamoto creates a wave of water that acts as a mirror, so when his target is distracted by the reflection on the water, he strikes from the opposing direction. Axle_of_Rain.png| Shajiku no Ame Rolling_Rain.png|Sakamaku Ame Last_Minute_Rain.png|Yarazu no Ame Gofuu_Juuu.png|Gofuu Juul Early_Summer_Rain.png|Samidare Splashing_Rain.png|Shibuki Ame Pouring_Rain.png|Shinotsuku Ame Duplicate_Rain.png|Utsushi Ame |-|Future Arc and later= *'Rain Flame:' The blue flame that has shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving them an appearance similar to rippling water. Rain Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. **'Tranquility:' Rain Flame's characteristic. It allows the Flame's wielder to slow down their opponent's movements or attacks. One proficient in the usage of the Rain Flame can use its Tranquility characteristic to such a degree that anything entering a certain barrier will be completely immobilized, effectively breaking a machine or killing a human. *'Attaco di Squalo (Attack of the Shark)': A shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles. He improved Attaco di Squalo by adding Rain Flames in his Shigure Kintoki *'Scontro di Rondine (Clash of the Swallow):' Offensive tenth form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. Whilst performing this technique, the user becomes coated with a large amount of water and Rain Flames. Led by a Rain Swallow, it enables the user to attack with amazing speed and power. *'Beccata di Rondine (Swallow's Beak):' Offensive eleventh form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style, created by Takeshi Yamamoto. To use it, the user rapidly thrusts the Shigure Kintoki numerous times towards a target, much like a flock of attacking swallows, hence the technique's name. Clash_of_the_Swallow.png|Scontro di Rondine Peck_of_the_Swallow_2.png|Beccata di Rondine |-|Choice Arc and later= *'Rain Flame Radar:' An ability to see through invisible attacks by using his Ring's Flames as a radar to detect vibrations in the air, Yamamoto learns what the radar reads through his Box Weapon, Kojirou. *'Aggregate Art: Jiunoka (Rainy Metamorphosis):' A technique utilized by Yamamoto combining all his Shigure Soen Ryu forms to strike moving objects with Rain Flames, causing lethargic symptoms with the Flame's Tranquility ability. In Yamamoto's fight against Genkishi during Choice, Yamamoto used this technique to slow Genkishi and his Extra Danza Spettro Spada to the point where they appeared to be frozen in place. Rain_Metamorphosis.png|Aggregate Art: Jiunoka |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Sadachi: Kirisame (Brazen Left Blade: Drizzle):' First offensive Twelfth stance of the Shigure Soen Ryu style used through Yamamoto's Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear. This technique uses the left blade Jirou to fire multiple compressed airwaves which can cut the enemy into pieces. Even if the attack doesn't hit, it will use the left blade Jirou's ability to "Sniff" out the enemy and catch its smell by touching the air, allowing it to instantly remember what the opponent smells like. It is synchronized with Yamamoto, allowing him to see what he's slashed through smell, thus making it impossible for the opponent to hide. Therefore, this is the perfect technique against illusionists. *'Udachi: Kirisame (Brazen Right Blade: Cutting Rain):' Second offensive twelfth stance of the Shigure Soen Ryu style created by Yamamoto. It is used with Yamamoto's Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear. This technique uses the right blade, Kojirou, to fire swallows made out of Rain Flames to impale the enemy. This attack is used right after the use of the left blade Jirou's attack (Sadachi: Kirisame) which allows Yamamoto to see what he's slashed through smell. The fired swallows are synchronized with Yamamoto, allowing them to see what Yamamoto is seeing. In conjunction with his Sadachi: Kirisame, it becomes impossible for the opponent to dodge or hide; therefore, this is the perfect attack against any illusionists or other mist techniques. Yamamoto-Kirisame.png|Sadachi: Kirisame Swallows.png|Udachi: Kirisame Key: Varia Arc | Future Arc (Older Version) | Future Arc (Present Version) | Choice Arc | With Original Vongola Ring | Inheritance Ceremony Arc | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6